In the Eyes of the Alpha
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: A pack member's sister shows up. How will she change the dynamics of the pack and what gift does she have that will be passed onto the bloodlines
1. A new face

**Disclaimer:** I only own my storyline and my OC character. Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately, owns all Twilight characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure.

A/N: Now I am using something from the series Beast Master but this is NOT a cross

over between the two.

_Mother Nature made me the way I am, and I should be happy.~ Karolina Kurkova_

It was a rare sunny day in La Push. Sam sat on a piece of driftwood watching the pack as they messed around. The person missing from the little group was Jared. He wondered where his Beta was. Leah walked over and smiled at him with lust in her eyes. Even though they were both wolves Sam refused to date her again. He didn't want to get involved with her in case he or she imprinted on someone. He sighed and looked at the ocean.

"Sam." Leah said moving to sit next to him.

"What?" Sam asked as he watched the ocean.

"Why can't we have some fun?"

"Because I am not going to start something with you since we know imprinting is possible."

"But Sam it will be so fu.."

"Jared whose that with you!" Paul asked as he stopped wrestling around.

Sam turned his attention over to Jared who had his arm wrapped around a small woman. He looked over her figure and sniffed the air when the breeze brought her scent towards him. It was vanilla and raspberry. His wolf shivered in contentment. Leah watched and narrowed her eyes at the raven haired female.

"Guys this is my half-sister Eve. Eve these are the guys. This is Sam."

Sam stood and held his hand out engulfing her tiny one with his. He looked down as she looked up and he felt her become his everything. "Hello." He said looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "Hello."

Leah growled as the rest of the pack watched in awe as their Alpha imprinted.


	2. You can what?

Eve laughed as she spent the afternoon getting to know her brother's friends but her eyes always wondered to the oldest male of the group Sam. She felt a connection to him that had nothing to do with her special abilities. The only person she got bad vibes from was the only female of the group who kept glaring at her. She shook it off and stood up.

Sam looked up at her. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes. I have a meeting with the Elders. Jared can you please make sure th..."

"I know, I know." Jared said getting up. He gave her a hug. "Go to your meeting. I'll see you for dinner."

"I'll cook." Eve said laughing. She looked at the group with them. "You guys are welcome to join us."

"What are you making?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Smoked ribs." Jared said with a grin.

"If it's not too much trouble on you then yes we will be there." Sam said.

"No problem at all." Eve stated before turning and leaving.

Sam watched her leave then looked at Jared. "Make sure what?"

"She got that building that lays on the border of here and Forks." Jared stated. "She's using it for her business and it needs some stuff done."

Sam smiled. "So if I do it then it'll make her happy."

Jared laughed softly knowing how the pull of the imprint was. "Yes. Also she needs some remodeling done on the little cottage she put a down payment on. Until it's finished she will be staying with me. I have the plans for both."

"Great let me take a look at the plans and both places." Sam said.

Leah scoffed. "Wow you aren't going to fight this?" She grabbed Sam's arm. "Why won't you fight it. We would be so happy."

Jared growled and went towards Leah. "You want him to put MY sister in pain for you?"

Sam looked at Jared. "Easy Jared. I promise I am not going to fight the imprint. I won't hurt Eve."

Leah growled and stormed off. Seth sighed and went to follow her. Sam watched her leave and shook his head. He followed Jared to get the plans for the buildings. As he walked with him he brought up the question that was on his mind.

"What does Eve do for a living?" He asked curiously.

"She's a veterinarian." Jared stated with a smile. "She's really good with animals."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Always have been." Jared said as he opened his car and took out the two sets of plans. "Now the main thing about it all is the fact that Eve loves nature so it has to be open with lots of windows."

Sam looked over the plans. "Alright I'll go and check everything out before I come over for dinner. Should I bring her anything?"

"Bring something for desert. She loves chocolate."

"So what's this meeting with the Elders about?"

"They are just going over the rules with her."

"Rules?"

"She's being held to a certain type of stipulation because of the whole working for Forks and the Res."

Sam nodded in understanding and took the plans giving Jared a wave before leaving to go look at things and to also start on taking measurements.

~That night~

Eve stood at the grill cooking ribs while catching up with Jared. She knew she had to tell him about her abilities but she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Eve also wanted to know more about Sam.

"So that Leah girl why was she glaring at me so hard?"

"Oh she is upset that Sam took an interest in you and keeps shooting her down about being together again."

"Well why does she hang around if they broke up?"

"We all work for the council and Sam is an Elder."

"Oh. Eve took the information in. So he's single?"

"Yes and he seems to have an eye on you."

"Would it be weird if I asked him out?"

"Not for me no. So what's new?"

"Not much. Ummm I do have something I want to tell you later."

"Okay. You know this smells great."

"I'm glad you approve. So this is a lot of food." Eve said looking at all the food.

"Yeah well we all eat a lot." Jared stated. He knew he would have to tell her eventually about the wolf thing but he didn't want to scare her away.

"So when will I get to meet this Kim girl that you are dating?"

"Next week."

"So just us and her for a quiet dinner right?"

"Absolutely."

"Holy shit Jared this smells great!" Paul said as he walked into the back yard.

Eve laughed and went to the cooler to grab a beer before going back to the grill. She let the boys talk as more of the group came in. She kept looking towards the gate to see if she could see Sam. She felt a glare and saw it was Leah. She took stock in what Leah was wearing and realized she was trying to get Sam's attention. Sam walked into the backyard and smiled seeing Eve. He ran his gaze over her form taking in how the jeans and tank top she wore accented her curves but also left something to the imagination. He liked that she paired the outfit with a simple pair of tennis shoes. He watched as she worked at the grill. Sam took a breath and walked over holding the chocolate cake he brought.

"Hey Eve I brought some dessert."

Eve smiled up at Sam. "Thanks Sam that was sweet of you. You can take it in the house."

Sam took it inside then came back out over to her. "Do you need any help?"

"Actually could you see if Jared finished fixing the corn on the cob?"

"It's right here Eve." Jared said laughing and opening the side that she was going to cook it on. "I'll start bringing everything else out."

"Get one of the boys to help you." Sam said before looking at Eve. "So I was wondering if you wanted to get together for coffee sometime and go over what you want to do for the clinic and your cottage. I'm a contractor and Jared asked me to look over everything."

"That sounds great. Maybe we can have that coffee and cake tonight and start going over some things if your not busy?"

"Sounds perfect." Sam said smiling.

Eve smiled back and started plating the racks of ribs. She went to pick up the tray but Sam took it. "Here let me get that."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He brought the ribs to the table while Jared and Paul brought out the rest of dinner.

Eve smiled as everyone sat down. She noticed how Leah sat directly across from Sam. "I hope everyone enjoys."

"We will. Thanks." Paul said as he reached for a rib.

"Paul let Eve and Leah go first." Sam stated.

Jared sent Leah a glare as she tried to get Sam's attention. Eve shook off the look and started to fix her plate. She started to eat and watched as the boys started piling up their plates. She shook her head laughing low.

"What?" Jared asked watching Eve laugh.

"You guys remind me of a pack of wolves that I used to treat." Eve stated.

Jared laughed. "We're growing men."

"I guess so."

Sam smiled some on the outside but on the inside he was unsure of what to think and how to tell her about the pack and about imprinting. As the evening wore on Eve got increasingly upset by the glares that Leah was sending her and the comments she kept making to Sam. She got up and headed inside to get something to drink. Jared went inside and looked at his sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Eve looked to make sure they were alone and dropped her voice. "I have a gift."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"I can communicate with animals." Eve said looking up at him to take in his reaction.

"You can what?"


	3. Learning

Eve turned hearing the new voice and saw Sam. She bit her lip and then looked at Jared who had yet to speak. Jared watched Eve then looked at Sam.

"Something you needed Sam?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to Eve and I walked in on a conversation I guess she didn't want anyone else to know."

Eve sighed and leaned against the counter. She looked at Sam. "It's fine you know. I would have told you eventually."

Jared decided to speak up. "So what does this gift do exactly?"

"It let's me communicate with animals. Think about it J, how good have I always been with animals?"

Eve watched Jared as he thought then saw the understanding show up in his eyes. "Wow Eve that is amazing."

Sam smiled thinking about the gift his imprint had. "Can they speak back to you?"

"Of course."

Jared looked at Sam. "This is great."

"So you actually believe me?" Eve asked curious.

"Of course." Jared looked down at Eve. "Remember the legends?"

"Yes."

"They are real. All of us are wolves. Kim is my imprint."

Eve deflated some looking at Sam. "Have you imprinted?"

"Yes. I did on you." Sam said watching her.

Eve smiled then sighed. "Wait is that why Leah hates me?"

"Yes." Jared and Sam said at the same time.

Eve sighed and leaned back looking at the two men in front of her. She let her secret be told and they told her theirs. Now she understood the vibes she felt. She then looked at Sam studying him. Eve tilted her head to the side.

"You're the Alpha."

"How can you tell?" Jared asked curiously.

"The vibes his wolf is putting off." Eve said studying Sam. "But you aren't the one meant to be Alpha."

"You are right. Jacob is meant to. So you can tell what our wolves are like because of vibes?" Sam asked watching her.

"Yes. You have one that is very hostile but he is your best fighter."

"That would be Paul." Sam said watching her.

Eve nodded and looked at Jared. "Can..."

"Yeah I'll go talk to the Pack." He walked out.

Eve went to the fridge and pulled out a beer holding one out for Sam. "So this is what I want to do. I want to get to know you. I know how Imprinting works and I don't want to rush into anything."

Sam nodded as he took the beer. "Alright."

She looked at him. "Will you ever leave me?" She asked before trailing her eyes towards where the Pack was. Her mind clearly stating for Leah.

Sam shook his head. "Only if you send me away."

Eve nodded some then drank some of her beer. "Alright so you do construction?"

"Yeah. Like I said Jared gave me your plans. Did you draw those out?"

Eve nodded. "Yeah. I had some help from Jared though."

"What rules do the Elder's have for you and do they know about your gift?"

"Yes they do and basically same rules you guys are adhered too except I'm allowed to go into Forks."

Sam took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen table before he went to get the plans. He sat down and smiled. Eve laughed and fixed a pot of coffee before stepping out and giving Jared a signal. He nodded and left with the Pack. Eve poured them both some coffee before handing him a mug she put the cream and sugar on the table. After slicing cake for the two of them she sat down. The two of them discussing the plans and learning more about each other.

~Meanwhile in the woods~

Leah glared as she listened to the two while she was in wolf form. She hated that he wasn't hers but she will never let that pale woman take him. For a half blood she was awfully pale. Leah glared more as she watched Sam closing his eyes breathing in Eve's scent when she leaned over. Leah howled and ran off. Sam was her's and no one else's.


	4. Author's Note

So I realized I have yet to explain what's going on with my story. Alright Bella has no clue about the pack yet. The whole pack phased BEFORE the Cullens left. Bella won't really go into a zombie phase too bad. This is a Pack story mainly.


	5. Trouble brewing

Sam leaned over a work table as he measured out how much marble needed to be used for the counter top in the kitchen. He had gotten a good deal on some black marble. It had been almost a month since he had imprinted on Eve. He was trying to hurry and finish the cabin since Eve wanted away from Jared and refused to move in with him. Apparently Eve had walked in on Jared and Kim one too many times for her liking.

"Sam Eve just pulled up." Jacob said his voice concerned. "I think she got hurt."

Sam hurried outside to see Eve getting out of her truck holding her arm close to her chest.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he hurried over to her.

"Dog bit me. Fucking Leah came inside as I was examining the dog. I didn't put it under cause he is normally very calm."

Sam growled and lifted her arm up gently. He pulled back the cloth and growled some more. "Did you put anything on it?"

"No. Jared said one time you guys have healing properties in your saliva and that if I was ever injured your wolf would want to be the one to take care of the injury."

Sam nodded and took her towards the backyard where he stripped then phased. He was glad that only the pack was working on the cabin. Eve watched as the black wolf came forward. She held her arm out to him.

_Mate you're hurt. Why?_

"A dog bit me at the clinic."

_Why?_

"Leah worked the dog up."

The black wolf growled before starting to lick the injury. _I'll deal with that female once and for all._

Eve watched as the wound started healing. She rubbed his head as she looked around. She didn't want to tell on Leah but she couldn't lie to Sam or to the wolf. Jared walked up slowly to show he wasn't a threat to Eve.

"Eve I informed the Elders what happened. You have to know Leah is stating a different story."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Of course she is."

Sam shifted back and put on his clothes before gently taking her hand. "Come on I want to show you what I've gotten done."

"I would but I have to get back to the clinic."

Sam nodded and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You want to get together tonight?" He didn't want to push her even though he knew his wolf needed to make sure she was okay.

"Sure. I'll come over and we can just have take out and watch a movie." She looked at Jared with a slight glare. "Alone." Every time her and Sam have tried to have time alone one of the guys, mostly Jared, would interrupt them.

Sam nodded. "Yes it will be us alone or I'll make whoever interrupted run double patrols for a month." He stated with a slight growl towards the Pack knowing they were listening.

Eve smiled and kissed Sam's chin, since that was all she could reach, before turning to walk away. "I'll see you later Sam."

Sam pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. "Be careful please."

She nodded and walked back to her truck. She waved then drove off. Sam sighed and rubbed his neck. Leah was getting out of hand and in reality Sam had been going soft on her but he realized the mistake now. Her having free reign for her anger made it so that his Imprint had gotten hurt. Sam looked at Jared.

"Tell the Elders I want Leah punished for causing harm to an Imprint."

Jared nodded and went off in the direction of the Council Hall. Paul watched Sam and went over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"She will always spin it like she didn't do anything. Remember we installed security cameras at the clinic. We have the proof on our side but Sam you have to put Leah in her place. And while your at it Kim too."

Sam raised a brow at Paul. "Kim?"

"She's being pissy because Eve, even though she hasn't been an Imprint long, is seen as the mama wolf of the Pack."

"Of course she is. She's a healer and she's the mate of the Alpha."

"I tried telling her that but she doesn't like it. Eve hasn't said anything yet but it seems like Kim is trying to order Eve around in Jared's house and when we are at your place."

"How do you know if Eve won't say anything?"

"Because I overheard it one day."

Sam sighed and rubbed his neck. He went back to work with a sigh. Trouble was brewing.


	6. Author's Note 2

Sorry I know you were expecting an update. For now all my stories except for A Wolf's Choice are on pause. As soon as I get done with that story or finally get over some writer's block for my stories then I will start writing for them again.


	7. Lucky to have her

Sam sat on his couch with his mate. He smiled some hearing her breathing evened out. He kissed her temple softly before gently picking her up and carrying her to his room. He tucked the blanket around her before going back into the living room. He started to clean up all the junk food and sighed as he thought about everything that was going to happen. He was slightly annoyed at Kim and extremely pissed at Leah but he was to blame. He let Kim run things because she was Jared's Imprint and well he always had felt guilty about how he hurt Leah. Sam sat back down and thought about everything he had heard from Paul when the two had phased alone. He had to admit Eve was strong not to let either of the two girls get to her. He smiled slightly with pride for her then frowned slightly. He had no idea how to tell Jared about the situation with Kim. Sam shook his head and went to lay down next to his mate. He will deal with it when the time came. He nuzzled close to her closing his eyes and taking in her scent. He smiled slightly as he drifted off thinking how lucky he was to have her.


	8. No Longer Taking It

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've written anything. I've had the worst writer's block and some personal issues. Now on with the story.**

Eve woke up slowly still in slight pain from the dog bite but knew it was nowhere near as bad as it could be. She looked around and noticed she was alone. Eve got up and stretched slightly before walking into the kitchen. She stopped seeing Kim and Leah sitting in the kitchen. She ignored the two and went to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Kim glared at her. "Well look who it is. Little miss I'm telling the Alpha on you."

Eve looked at Kim and raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Sam that we've been messing with you like the little baby bitch that you are." Leah said.

Eve laughed. "Only thing I've told Sam Leah is that you caused me to get bitten yesterday. You see unlike Kim I don't bitch to Sam about every little thing said to me by either of you." She studied Leah.

"Why exactly are you so pissed off at me? Because he Imprinted? I'm just going to say it again. It was always a possibility." She then looked at Kim. "And you why the hell are you being so pissy with me? I just want to be the mate I am supposed to be to Sam. Now both of you get the fuck out."

Leah growled and walked towards her. "Make me you pale faced bitch."

Eve rolled her eyes and ignored her.

Kim glared at her. "Hope your happy that Jared is fighting with me because of you."

Eve shrugged and put her cup in the sink then went into the bathroom locking both the bedroom and bathroom door before taking a shower. She was not going to be guilty for whatever problems that were happening between Kim and Jared. She was tired of taking their shit. She was the Alpha's mate and it was about time she started acting like it.

**A/N: I know not long but I'm not sure what to do with the Elder's meeting. Any ideas and let me know. Also trying to figure out what danger to bring up.**


	9. Elder's Meeting Part 1

Old Quil, Billy Black, and Sue Clearwater sat around a table in the tribal meeting hall. Jared, Paul, and Sam sat across from them waiting patiently for the others along with the Imprints to arrive. The meeting was going to be about Kim and Leah's actions towards the Alpha's Imprint.

The Elders were split because Old Quil had issues against Kim trying to take the place of the Alpha's Imprint while Sue was having a hard time believing what was being said about her daughter. Billy was the only one who seemed impartial about the situation. He knew the Spirits chose the Imprint and he also knew how pissed Leah was about Sam not getting back together with her even though she knew an Imprint was possible and had taken place. He wasn't sure why Kim was being the way she was but he had a feeling it had to do with the pack being glad that their Alpha had found his mate so they wouldn't have to always keep going to her home. Billy didn't blame them they wanted to be where the Alpha was comfortable and the Alpha was never comfortable at Kim's but he went there because it made Jared happy.

Jared sat with a sigh sa he thought about all the issues Kim had been having with his sister. He didn't understand it and he was even upset that his sister hadn't told him about the situation. He felt like a failure to his sister for not realising what was going on with her and how he was trying to effect her Imprint with his Alpha. Jared rubbed his face he was a bad wolf for hurting his Alpha while protecting his sister.

Paul leaned back and was glad the situation was finally going to be dealt with. He was protective of Eve more than the others and he felt it probably had to do with her personality. For some reason Eve was able to make Paul's wolf tend to focus. He hoped everything got sorted out. Eve deserved it along with his Alpha.

Sam rubbed his chest feeling small tinges of pain coming through the pull and knew it was because Eve was pulling her arm some as she worked. He hated she was in pain and was going to make sure Leah paid for causing his mate pain. Sam studied the Elders and tried to figure out how the voting would go. Well he knew that Sue was going to vote against him she was still pissed about him breaking Leah's heart. Old Quil was the...wild card so to speak. He could go either way. He didn't know Eve well but she was the Alpha's mate so maybe he would put the pack first. Billy would do right by the pack and the Alpha. Sam hoped that Leah and Kim were punished accordingly for their actions.

The rest of the pack along with Kim walked into the room. Jared moved away from Kim when she tried to sit next to him. Kim growled slightly in annoyance and glared slightly at Paul because of him this was happening. Leah tried to sit next to Sam but backed down when he growled at her and lifted his lip in a snarl.

Eve walke in after everyone had settled. She took a seat between Jared and Sam.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got detained by an injured animal." Eve stated quietly as she looked at the Elders. "I don't mean to seem rude but I must hurry back to him. He's going to need surgery soon."

Billy nodded in understanding. "Well we will get down to business then." He took a breath and looked at Leah and Kim. "Leah and Kim please step forward."

Leah and Kim got up and stood infront of the Elders waiting for this mockery to start. They were confident they were not going to be punished.


	10. Elder's Meeting Part 2

Billy watched the two girls as the stood. He took a breath and looked around the room.

"We called this meeting to discuss the actions of Leah Clearwater, female shifter of the La Push Pack, and Kim Conners, Imprint of Jared Mahan, against the Alpha's Imprint, Eve Alexandros. Leah you are accused of causing a dog to bite Eve as well as constantly harassing her. Kim you are accused of constantly belittling Eve. How do you both plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty." Leah and Kim stated at the same time.

Eve sat quietly while using part of her gift to keep an eye on the injured animal in her car.

Billy looked at Paul. "You have witnessed the actions of these two correct?"

"Yes Billy I have. Also we have video evidence of Leah antagonizing the dog that Eve was working on while also ignoring her comments of staying away. Also I have recorded evidence of Kim's actions against Eve."

"Present them."

Leah and Kim started to feel a little panic. They had no idea that there was actual evidence. Paul first played the recording of Kim.

"_Why are you cooking for MY mate and Leah's Sam? After all he wouldn't want you if it wasn't for the Imprint. Though I think that you used your little gift to make him Imprint on you."_

"_Kim I am cooking for Jared because this happens to be his favorite dish. Sam isn't Leah's also even though I can communicate with animals does not mean I can force an Imprint. Keep in mind I had no idea my brother was a wolf until we were talking the day I arrived."_

"_You need to take your paleface whoring self out of La Push."_

Paul stopped the recording. "The others are a lot worse than this. Keep in mind Eve never said a word to anyone about this and also that she never disrespected either of them."

Paul then turned and put the video tape into the TV and pressed play.

_Eve stood examining the dog that was on her table gently rubbing it's back. Leah walked in and started towards Eve._

"_Leah I have to ask you to stop. This dog is not put under and is not very acceptable to anyone outside of me and his owner."_

"_Make me pale face."_

"_Leah please I am just trying to do my job."_

"_And I was trying to get Sam back but then you had to show up and take what was MINE."_

_Leah started growling and moving forward causing the dog on the table to start acting up. Eve was seen trying to calm the dog but then when Leah jumped forward quickly the dog bit Eve. Eve cried out in pain but didn't let the dog go. _

"_That's what you get for stealing my mate. Leave or I'm going to actually make things even more worse for you."_

_Leah then turned and left the building while leaving Eve to try to sedate the dog. After the dog was sedated Eve was seen trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from her arm heavily._

Paul stopped the tape and sat back down. Sue's eyes widened. She had thought this was all just made up because of Leah sniffing around Sam and Eve being a little brat but she couldn't dispute the evidence that had been right in front of her. She sighed in disappointment of Leah's actions. The pack was glaring at Leah and Kim for their actions against Eve.

Billy looked at Old Quil and Sue then the pack. "We have to decide on a course of action."

Eve spoke up. "I ask two things if I may."

Old Quil spoke up. "Of course child you are the one who has been dealing with this in secret."

"I ask that they are not made to give up any of their tribal privileges and that they aren't punished too severely."

The three Elders looked at Eve in surprise. They had not expected that.

Eve then looked towards the door before looking at the Elders. "The animal is getting worse. May I be dismissed to perform surgery please? Sam can come get me when you have a decision."

"Of course child. Please go take of the animal." Old Quil stated.

Eve went to leave but Seth got up and put his hand on her arm.

"Eve can I come watch you?"

"Umm sure actually you can help me put him on the table."

Seth followed Eve out while sending Sam a nod to let him know that he would make sure Eve didn't get hurt again. Old Quil, Billy, and Sue left the room to go discuss a punishment for the girls. Sam turned to look at Kim and Leah with a growl before leaving to go phase. Jared shook his head with a glare. He looked at Kim.

"How could you do that to my sister?!"

"Jared she..."

"She's my sister. Also she's never said anything bad about you Kim. She may hate you but she hasn't said anything against you. Why hurt my sister? Why hurt me that way?" He shook his head. "Never mind." He turned and left with a growl.

Kim watched him leave and narrowed her eyes at Paul.

"I hope your happy with yourself."

"You had no right to disrespect our Alpha's Mate." Paul said simply before turning and leaving.

Leah glared watching them all leave while Kim paced in frustration. The only thing left was to find out the Elder's decision.


	11. AN: Help Please

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers I am without a Beta for Hot Tempered Heart, Alpha's True Mate, In the Eyes of the Alpha, A Wolf's Choice, Nature of the Wolf, Never Gonna Be Alone. If your interested please message me and let me know. I need a Beta to bounce ideas off of and also to help with my writing just a little bit. Let me know if your interested.**


End file.
